Мир-системный анализ
Мир-системный анализ исследует социальную эволюцию систем обществ, а не отдельных социумов, в отличие от предшествующих социологических подходов, в рамках которых теории социальной эволюции рассматривали развитие прежде всего отдельных обществ, а не их систем. В этом мир-системный подход сходен с цивилизационным, но идет несколько дальше, исследуя не только эволюцию социальных систем, охватывающих одну цивилизацию, но и такие системы, которые охватывают более одной цивилизации или даже все цивилизации мира. Этот подход был разработан в 1970-е гг. А. Г. Франком, И. Валлерстайном, С. Амином, Дж. Арриги и Т. дус Сантусом. В качестве важнейшего предшественника мир-системного подхода, заложившего его основы, обычно рассматривается Ф. Бродель. Поэтому не случайно, что ведущий центр мир-системного анализа (в г. Бингхэмптон, при Университете штата Нью-Йорк) носит имя Фернана Броделя. Подход Иммануила Валлерстайна Наиболее распространена версия мир-системного анализа, разработанная И. Валлерстайном. Согласно И.Валлерстайну, современная мир-система зародилась в т. н. «длинном 16-м веке» (приблизительно 1450—1650 гг.) и постепенно охватила собой весь мир. До этого времени в мире одновременно сосуществовало множество мир-систем. Эти мир-системы Валлерстайн подразделяет на три типа: минисистемы, мир-экономики и мир-империи. Минисистемы были характерны для первобытных обществ. Для сложных аграрных обществ характерны мир-экономики и мир-империи. Мир-экономики представляют собой системы обществ, объединенных тесными экономическими связями, выступающие в качестве определенных эволюционирующих единиц, но не объединенные в единое политическое образование. Согласно Валлерстайну, все докапиталистические мир-экономики рано или поздно превращались в мир-империи через их политическое объединение под властью одного государства. Единственное исключение из этого правила — это средневековая европейская мир-экономика, которая превратились не в мир-империю, а в современную капиталистическую мир-систему. Подход Андре Гундер Франка От этого заметно отличается вариант мир-системного анализа, развитый А. Гундер Франком. Франк обращает внимание на то, что утверждения о возможности одновременного существования в мире десятков и сотен «мир-систем» во многом обессмысливают само понятие Мир-Системы. Согласно Франку, речь должна идти лишь об одной Мир-Системе, которая возникла не менее 5000 лет тому назад, а затем через многочисленные циклы экспансии и консолидации охватила собой весь мир. В ходе эволюции Мир-Системы её центр неоднократно перемещался. Вплоть до его перемещения в XIX веке сначала в Европу, а затем в Северную Америку этот центр многие века находился в Китае. В связи с этим наблюдающийся в последнее время подъём Китая Франк интерпретировал как начало возвращения центра Мир-Системы в его «естественное» место после кратковременной европейско-североамериканской «интерлюдии». Литература * Бродель Ф. Материальная цивилизация, экономика и капитализм, XV—XVIII вв. / Пер. с фр. Л. Е. Куббеля; вступ. ст. и ред. Ю. Н. Афанасьева. 2-е изд. М.: Весь мир, 2006. ISBN 5-7777-0358-5 * Валлерстайн И. Анализ мировых систем и ситуация в современном мире / Пер с англ. П. М. Кудюкина под общей ред. Б. Ю. Кагарлицкого. СПб.: Университетская книга, 2001. * Валлерстайн И. Миро-системный анализ // Время мира. Альманах современных исследований по теоретической истории, макросоциологии, геополитике, анализу мировых систем и цивилизаций / Под ред. Н. С. Розова. Новосибирск, 1998. — Выпуск 1. — С. 105—123. * Коротаев А. В., Малков А. С., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Математическое моделирование развития Мир-Системы. Демография, экономика, культура. 2-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2007. ISBN 978-5-484-00957-2 * Коротаев А. В., Комарова Н. Л., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Вековые циклы и тысячелетние тренды. Демография, экономика, войны. 2-е изд. М.: УРСС, 2007. * Коротаев А. В., Халтурина Д. А. Современные тенденции мирового развития. М.: ЛИБРОКОМ/URSS, 2009. ISBN 978-5-397-00327-8 * Кирилюк И. Л. и др. Экономическая динамика Мир-Системы // История и Математика. М.: УРСС, 2008. С. 102—119. * The World System: Five Hundred Years or Five Thousand? / Ed. by A. G. Frank and B. Gills. L.: Routledge, 1994.http://abuss.narod.ru/Biblio/WS/ws-5000_intro.htm Выдающиеся представители мир-системного анализа * Мир-системщики (категория) Ссылки * Макродинамика урбанизации Мир-Системы * «Мир-системный подход» часть монографии Ю. И. Семенова «Философия истории» * Institute for Research on World-Systems * Journal of World-Systems Research * World-Systems Archive * Крадин Н. Н. Проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов. Раздел «Мир-системный подход» * Макроэволюция Мир-Системы и цивилизаций * Глобализация началась 10 тысяч лет назад и закончится в XXI веке * Генезис и трансформации Мир-Системы * Общие тенденции экономического развития Мир-Системы * Раздел библиотеки: мир-системный анализ \\ Портал политических наук Категория:Методы исследования Категория:Общество Категория:Философия истории Категория:Теории развития Категория:Социология Категория:Экономические концепции Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Глобализация Категория:Мировая экономика Категория:Системы ar:نظرية المنظومات العالمية de:Weltsystem-Theorie en:World-systems approach es:Sistema-mundo fr:Système-monde ja:世界システム論 ko:세계체제론 lt:Pasaulinės sistemos teorija lv:Pasaules sistēmas teorija nl:Wereld-systeemtheorie pl:Teoria systemów-światów pt:Teoria do sistema-mundo sv:Världssystemteori uk:Світ-системний підхід zh:世界體系理論